


An Interrupted Nap

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [11]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei wants to sleep, but everyone is home and some of them want his attention.
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	An Interrupted Nap

Koumei finally got to his room, intending to take three hours before getting something to eat. He plopped on his bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Mei-nii-san!" Kouha shouted, coming into his room. Koumei got up and turned to him, glaring.

His glare was like the eyes in the woods at night, filled with malicious and murderous intent. Kouha squeaked and bolted. "I'll come back later!"

Back to sleep.

"Prince Koumei, Princess Hakuei requests an audience," a servant said. He glared at them, amplified by the blanket he had pulled angrily over his head.

"Now, now, Prince Koumei, that's no way to look at people," Hakuei said.

"I'm napping," he said. "Didn't sleep last night."

"I wanted to eat dinner with you," she said, ignoring what he said.

"I'll get there..." he murmured, falling back asleep, thinking she just wanted to make sure he would eat. Hakuei smiled and snatched the blanket off.

There is one match for Kouen when it comes to physical strength, and that's Hakuei.

Koumei shivered and whined, trying to burrow into his pillows as she yanked him out of bed.

"Come on, it'll be fun! No time like the present to eat!"

_ No time like the present to nap, either _ . Koumei pouted and sat down, talking amiably with her for the time they spent eating. Once she left, he decided to just sleep.

He was down for another half hour before another visitor came.

"Koumei," Kouen said. Koumei turned and glared. Kouen glared back until his little brother relented.

"What do you want...?" he asked. Kouen crawled into bed with him, confusing Koumei.

"Sleep. I told the servants not to disturb you." The two of them snuggled like they did when they were kids and fell asleep until morning.


End file.
